


Breakeven

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: übernatürlich [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Moving On, Past Bayley/Finn, Post-Break Up, Watching your Ex get married, Weddings, Woken Matt Hardy, making amends, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: One of the hardest things Finn has ever had to do is watch his ex-girlfriend and the love of his life- marry another man.Yet, he can't be too upset because he knows he created the storm that led to their breakup.It's all quite complicated.





	Breakeven

**Author's Note:**

> For All Bingo – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: Sell Your Soul

_Finn, do you think you can control your friend?_

_What?_

_Balor. Do you think you can control him?_

_Why?_

_Because I’d like you at my wedding but only if you can control him._

_Bayley, he’s his own entity._

_He listens to you sometimes._

Finn could feel Balor bubbling to the surface as he entered the yard. He glanced around, trying to figure out which side belonged to the Bride and which side belonged to the Groom. 

Leave it to Bayley to get married in her backyard, with the only decorations being sprays of roses and daisies. 

It was so her. 

As he settled in a seat on the bride's side, he winced, feeling Balor fuss. If he closed his eyes, he could just hear Balor, pleading to be allowed to the outside world. 

_You still love her. That's why it didn't work out with Banks._

_Letting her have her happiness is a kindness. Stay down._

_You and I both know that should be you._

_Well, maybe you shouldn't have scared her off._

_I didn't do that._

_Who are you lying to? We both know you did._

It was a rainy night in Japan when Finn ran the fox over. He had shaken it off as an accident, until he was confronted by the demon.

It seemed so simple at the time. The Kitsune proposed a deal. If Finn shared his body, there would be no revenge for the death of the fox's brother. Also, the spirit/demon would allow Finn to go from good to great. 

Essentially, Finn would be taken from ordinary to extraordinary. 

_Mr. Devitt, you will not regret your decision._

For the first few years, the arrangement was perfect. Balor got to experience life while Finn became one of the best in the world. 

Neither of them considered what would happen if Finn were to fall in love.

Then, he met Bayley. 

As Finn thought about this, he doubled over, feeling Balor struggle. As he struggled, he rambled in a desperate conversation only Finn could hear. 

_Devitt, you are a fool._

_Hush, Balor. Admit it- you were jealous. You feared the day I would expel you._

That shut Balor right up, providing Finn a chance for peace.

One day, Finn met Bayley, sending his heart into a flutter. She was kind, compassionate and sweet- everything he could have ever wanted in a woman. 

This fact drove the demon crazy. He wanted his vessel and its other occupant all to himself. She was a threat to him. 

Due to his jealousy, the demon began to act up doing whatever he could to scare Bayley off. 

Finn adjusted himself in the hard backed seat. According to his phone, it was 1:45 PM. The ceremony was scheduled to begin at 2.  
.  
He had fifteen minutes to kill, and argue with Balor who was purposely giving him indigestion. 

They'd made do with the demon and his antics. It wasn't an ideal situation, but they did the best they could. 

Finn doubled over again, feeling Balor claw at his stomach. This was the kind of thing that happened when one was possessed by a cranky demon. He hated feeling like this, but he wasn't going to let this ruin her day.

After a year and a half of dating, he asked her to marry him. She squeaked, said yes and they began to plan for their happily ever after. 

That only lasted 6 weeks until the demon decided to ruin their engagement.

Balor _terrified_ Bayley. He was mean. He was unpredictable, and she feared the day he tired of her. 

For her safety, she canceled the engagement. 

_Bay, you're always going to be my girl._ he thought. The loud roar of a lawn mower caught him off guard. He watched with great interest, as Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt parked the lawn mower on the side of his row. 

"Good afternoon!" Matt called, waving. "It is _simply_ a delightful afternoon for a wedding." 

"Hello, Finn Balor! It is a glorious afternoon to watch two people be joined in the act of holy matrimony!" Bray exclaimed, sliding off the lawn mower. "We chose the bride's side to support Bayley on this most joyous of days!" 

Finn felt Balor fighting harder to take control. Finn's fingers curled into his palms, as he braced himself against the pain. His fingernails dug into his skin so hard that he almost managed to draw blood. He bit his lip to resist crying out. 

"Finn, you _must_ battle the darkness. I know it is difficult but if anyone can do it, it is you, my friend. This is a day of light and happiness." Bray gave Finn's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"The Consumer of Terrestrial Entities is correct. Today, we celebrate The Lover of Affectionate Squeezes as she weds The One Who is Chronically Unsettled." Matt reached into the cloth bag on the side of his lawn mower. "Also, I may have something to help, courtesy of Queen Rebecca and endorsed by King Maxel." Finn watched him pocket a silver Altoids tin. 

Finn was about to ask when 'The Bridal March' began as a call to attention. 

It was a perfect day for a wedding. 

Bray elbowed Finn, directing his attention to the center aisle. "Look!" he whispered. 

Finn held back a gasp as he caught his first sight of Bayley. 

She wore a sleeveless Ivory colored A-Line dress, with a matching lace veil held to her head with a crown of daisies. Her only pop of color came from her bouquet of lavender tea roses. 

She was stunning.

A tear stung his eye, threatening to fall. He _loved_ the fact she was so happy but it hurt a lot. He hadn't even wanted to come but she insisted, saying it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't there. 

Against his better judgment, he agreed. 

The officiant began to speak. Finn wanted to pay attention, but found he couldn't. He needed _every_ bit of his focus to keep Balor down. 

"If anyone knows why these two should not be wed..." 

He convulsed, almost as if he were on the verge of a seizure. It took all of his willpower to remain upright as he fought with Balor. 

He’d had fights with his demon before but it had never been like this.

 _NO_ He leaned forward, curling tighter into himself. His spine stiffened, as he shook under the sheer effort to keep Balor inside where he belonged. 

Then, he felt a hand clamp down on his wrist. The unexpected touch gave him an extra boost of strength, necessary to banish Balor down as far as Finn could manage. 

"Here." Matt, still perched on his lawn mower, leaned over Bray and pressed a sticky ball in his hand. "Eat it before he tries again."

Finn warily eyed the orange sweet. He knew Matt had odd taste in food and even stranger tastes in candy. It all tended to be somewhat old fashioned and made by Queen Rebecca. 

"It is not poison, Finn Balor," Bray hissed in the softest voice Finn had ever heard him use. "Just do it. Quick before you lose your chance." 

Realizing he had nothing to lose, Finn popped the sticky mess into his mouth and gave it several careful chews. He recoiled, the taste of vinegar and orange flooding his mouth. After a few moments, he swallowed, thinking it was the worst thing he'd had all week. 

At the first swallow, Finn felt his tension ease as Balor drifted away.  
Could Balor really be gone? 

"It is only temporary," Bray explained in a soft whisper. "He will be back." 

Finn nodded grimly.  
\---  
Somehow, Finn managed to avoid Bayley most of the night. He knew he'd have to talk to her eventually but for the moment, he needed to psych himself up. 

The taffy gave him a needed respite from Balor. According to Matt, Nostradamus the Flying Squirrel suggested Vinegar could be used to temporarily bind a demon. A quick consultation with Queen Rebecca led to the idea of putting the vinegar in Taffy and an endorsement by King Maxel confirmed it was worth a try. He would have gotten Lord Wolfgang’s input but alas, it was nap time.

"Finn!" Bayley called, coming toward him. He turned, surprised to realize Elias wasn't anywhere close. "Finn!" 

"Well, if it isn't the new Mrs. Samson!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. "It was a beautiful ceremony." 

She gave him a smile that almost made him weak at the knees. "Thanks! Just wanted something simple, and luckily for me, my _husband_ was only too happy to appease me." She looked delighted at the chance to use the word. 

"I bet," Finn replied, feeling his nerves ease. This wasn't as awkward as he feared it would be. 

"No problems with your friend?" she asked. 

"Nope. A flying squirrel told Matt vinegar would bind the demon... Never mind." Finn feared too much talk would invite The Demon to surface. 

"I'd like to say that sounded weird to me but we both know about Eli," she quipped, referring to her husband's status as a creature of the night. 

Suddenly, she seized him by the hand and pulled him into a corner of the yard, blocked off by a tent. 

"Need the space?" Elias asked, greeting her with a kiss. 

"Please." Bayley returned the kiss. "This won't be long." 

Finn stared at the ground, unsure of what was going on.

“Finn, I need to put this to rest.“ Bayley cleared her throat. “I’m sorry for how we ended.”

“Bay, you don’t need to apologize.“ It was an incredibly painful realization but one that needed to be said. “You made the right decision.“ Tears filled his eyes, and he did his best to blank them away. “My demon-he’s stronger than the man. You tried and I’ll always respect that.“

She nodded, doing her best not to cry. “You’ll always have a place in my heart, Finn.”

Finn chewed on his lip, trying to find more words to explain how he felt. 

“Same, Bay. I said it once and I’ll say it again.“ He reached out and caressed her cheek with the side of his hand. “Bay, you’re my girl forever and always.“

In a perfect world, they would work out and get their happily ever after together. Yet, this was not a perfect world. Bayley would start her life with Elias. Finn would find someone else- should he be lucky enough. 

Likely, he’d be alone with Balor until the end of days.

He couldn’t be mad at that fact. It had been his decision to let Balor in. He thought the chance to be extraordinary would be worth it.

One poorly made decision impacted his whole life.

He made his bed and now he would lie in it. 

The feeling of Bayley grasping his wrist pulled him out of his head and into the present. She leaned in, gently pressing a kiss to his palm. “Consider this- where ever our paths may lead, you’ll always have me with you.“

Finn nodded, sniffling. He wanted to cry but pride wouldn’t allow it. 

He mimicked her motion by grabbing her around the wrist and pressing a kiss to the same spot on her palm.

Then, he twined their fingers so their kissed palms met. Clearing his throat, he whispered part of an old Irish wedding blessing.

 _May you know nothing but happiness from this day forward._

-fin-


End file.
